Pieces Of A Dream
by xyllia-xerxes
Summary: Submerged into the dark,cold void, the Quincy regained all his heartstabbing memories. And he met the mystical girl, once more. ::sequel of Infinite Loner::


**Pieces of A Dream**

By **xyllia-xerxes**

My first angst fic, taken from the BLEACH series. All characters expect Himawari Esuna **are not mine**. I made it as the sequel of **_Infinite Loner_**. I fyou haven't read the title, please go back to my profile and read it for a while, since this story would be meaningless if you didn't know the previous story. Hope it went well, after meddling with it for about two and a half weeks, starting from finding some inspirations, visualizing it in words, and tried my best to make it as understandable as possible... When my friend (or precisely,** DaRkNesSFaLL**)asked me to write an angst fic, the first thing that I thought was "Oh my gosh... what am I going to do?" but after looking for some ideas, I managed to make this fic as best as I can. So, happy reading, and as usual, I deeply apologize for all grammar and diction mistakes that I made. I really didn't intend to do it, though.

Enjoy !

The night have never been so sorrow before. Fragments of stars looked listless, muzzy with all its surroundings. Displaying a mournful scenery, the sky looked prepared enough to shed her tears. Horizons tremble, and the world entered its eternal eternity.

Hiding below the sky, Ishida Uryuu stepped into his dream and foresee his mystical path of life labyrinth.

In this sadful evening, the blue-haired boy leaned his body on the wall beside the window. Staring at the sorrow sky, he regained all his memory. All his heart-piercing memory. He remembered how he never knew his parents, so that he had to live together with his one-and-only beloved Grandpa.

He thought he was a useless boy. The only thing he had was the one that they called as 'pride'. But what he could gain with such a pride? He was sick of being hurt, he was totally sucked with all torture that he gained. His heart was way too fragile, yet it was still stabbed with pains and stains. He took enough slashes of betrayal, gulped to much scratches of lie, and lost every single person that he loved.

Again he stared at the mournful sky. The crescent moon turned crimson as it was about to shed flows of blood. The blood of sadness. The sign of loneliness. Markings of sinister.

He wondered why, in the world, he had to be born in this evil world. He was way being hurt, as it never gave any chance to feel the sweetness of joy after all. It had been a long time since he had his last blissful smile. The smile that he used to have when his Grandpa still alive. However the world was way too mean. It took Ishida Souken away from him, forever, giving him no chance of being contemplated by happiness.

Passing days with uncertainness, he was bored with all his routines. The never changing day always rolled around him. He tried to search for joy, but sorrow is that all headed to him. It all changed a bit when he found Ichigo and others. But yet he didn't manage to find the thing he's been looking for. With torn pride and desperate soul, the blue-haired boy continued to live with all his burden.

But it all started to change when he met the girl, Himawari Esuna. He knew that he loved her, but he was way too afraid to confess on her. Since the day of her mystical disappearance, Ishida Uryuu came back into his world of sadness. He thought that this is way too mean. Why would everyone that he loved passed away, all in front of him? Watching all his loved ones vanish right in front of his eyes, the Quincy boy couldn't help more but soaked in tears.

Gazing again through the horizon, Ishida cried once more, Facing the darkness of the night. He missed Himawari, regardless that he hadn't know much about the girl. He remembered the day when she disappeared right on his hug, there was nothing that he wanted more other than to meet the mystical girl, once more.

The unfortunate boy closed his eyes and submerged himself to the time being with his loved ones. With pains piling up on his heart, he started to walk along the abrupt labyrinth.

The road seemed so dark yet twisted. Loneliness haunted the whole path as the blue-haired boy started to walk through. Haze of betrayal pierced through his bones, going deep inside his sternum, his heart, his mind, his soul. Suffering all those pains, he kept walking, facing against all his burden. His feet felt so heavy as it was almost impossible to move anymore. The blue-haired boy was about to gave up desperately. He stopped for a while. Blood start to flow through his face. It started to taint his eyelid, going through his cheek, and kept falling to his lips.

He felt so desperate. He thought he was this pathetic at all. Yes, indeed. He had no power. He couldn't save the ones he loved. He's useless. The pride thing that he always proud of was a thrash on the end. He's lost everything. He has nothing left. For the many times he started to cry. The glistening tears frozen to his cheeks told a story, but it is one that is lost to all people around him. No one will ever know why he was alone, and there was no one to even care that he was. And that was all he suffered so long.

He kept walking to the fierce path, hoping that someone would save him. That someone would come to him, hug him, and told him that everything would be all right. And maybe, just maybe, someone would love him. On this silly world when boys on his age wished for fame, dozens of girlfriends, and fear from juniors, he just wished for love, and nothing more. His grandpa have gone, and he would never return to him anymore. He remembered Ichigo and others. But what could he expect from the bastards? They would just pissed him off, they would'nt give any happiness to him. Then an image of Himawari appeared on his mind. There wasn't anyone as heart-warming as the girl. Since the day she disappeared, the blue-haired boy had never felt such kindness like that day.

He gazed through the endless dimension of this unknown world. The snow started to fall, and screams can be heard far in the distance. Enduring all the pain, the blue-haired boy started to feel the coldness of the twisted path. He wondered how he could get out from this path of misery. With blood continued to flow, staining all his body, he stopped, not wanting to ever took a step again. He raised his downcast eyes, and to the Quincy's surprise, the lost girl stood in front of him, surrounded by glistening sparkles reflected from the white snow.

"Hima..wari?" he asked while trying to move, approaching the plaited girl. Himawari smiled, and came closer to him.

The girl, whose Ishida have been waiting so long, hugged the boy and told him that everything would be all right. Then, the girl, who looked as pristine as an angel, held the boy's hand and put something on it. It was a small gold chain, with a small golden knife tied with it. Ishida hold it tightly, and the knife glowed like the light that came from the shining girl.

Himawari looked back at the boy and saw that he had tears in his eyes. Ishida called the plaited girl back to him, and held her close. Then, the mystical girl whispered in the boy's ear.

"I have been waiting for you."

It was then that he realized that the light emanated from her, the only refuge from the cold, dark void he had been trapped in. He shivered as he remembered the feeling of despair and helplessness he had left within it. For how long he had suffered in it, he could not begin to imagine. He had tried to scream, but to his frustration had only heard deafening silence, until the light, and then she had appeared.

The blue-haired boy preferred to stay silent. Breaking the silence, Himawari free herself from the hug and put a sinister grin on her lips.

"Go on. Kill me with that knife which I gave you."

The Quincy boy went paralyzed. Himawari's dead eyes looked directly at her. He gazed at the golden knife and clutched it tight. His whole body shook. And he thought once more.

_Kill... Himawari?_

Seeing the desperate boy didn't move at all, the plaited girl walked a step ahead and pointed at the boy.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked frantically. "Go on. Kill me."

Ishida was lost in his thoughts for a moment, clearly trying to understand everything around him. His breathing slowed and his eyes started to shed tears of blood. Gone was the wild look in the girl's dark eyes of fear and shock.

"You're not her," he sounded in frustration. "You're not Himawari!"

The plaited girl reached around him and tapped him from behind, her image never moving from in front of him. She unleashed an earthly laugh and turned the blue-haired boy in embarrassment. He was still holding on to what was. The mystical girl glared at Ishida and pulled a smirk on her bright red lips.

"Now that I have your attention, show me the day you would end my world."

"I've told you! You're not Himawari I knew!" the blue-haired boy yelled exasperatedly. "You must be a death angel! You came here to took away my life, don't you?"

"Instead. It was YOU who came here and would end my life soon."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He stared at her a long moment before he closed his eyes. She threaded the dark through his spirit, weakening his soul as she did so. He turned his sight on the girl, and found out that, same as him, she started to shed tears. Blood start flowing throughout her body, which is wrapped by a pristine white gown.

Meddling through the silence, a beam of moonlight cut through the darkness, and made the one and only star which hung gracefully on the hollow sky shine like one that had fallen from the heavens. Yelling and crying resounded through every dimension of the void, making pain and sadness flared in the atmosphere.

"Listen, Himawari." Ishida whispered, letting the golden knife fell to the pile of snow.

"I never thought death could be so beautiful. There is so much I never told you. How much I've missed you. How every day I think of you. How – "

"You never did learn how to listen, Ishida Uryuu." She said with a resilient smile on her lips. "Close your eyes. Tell me everything you never had a chance to. Not with words, but with your heart."

Having no choice, the desperate boy stepped behind and closed his eyes. This wasn't the thing he wanted. This wasn't a dream he wished. He regained no love, no joy, no happiness at all. He missed Himawari so much, and when he had the chance to meet the girl again, she was all this mean. His heart screamed that this couldn't be the girl he loved, but as desperation conquered his soul, he had no option. He had to accept the reality. If this what she wanted to, then he had to do it.

Because he loved her.

He walked closer to Himawari and stared at the crying girl.

"I still remember the day when I met you... the day when you disappeared, right in front of me. Since that day, I was just so frantic...forever, if I had to."

The plaited girl walked a few steps and grabbed the golden knife which started to hide beneath the snow. She didn't say a thing.

Ishida regained his composure long enough to speak again to her with a nervous voice, failing to keep it steady.

"I realized that I have fallen in love with you."

Himawari didn't stop crying. However, she smiled and approached the number-one academic boy.

"Do not begin to think you understand everything. There is much yet that you do not realize."

The blue-haired boy froze. Realized the words that just popped out from his mouth, his face turned red and his heartbeat got much, much faster. His soul wept for him, something that his eyes couldn't do anymore. And then he continued.

"On that day you taught me love. I always thought of it as being something happy. We celebrate love, not mourn over it. But yet, I haven't felt any love after all."

Again, the mystical girl preferred to stay silent. Ignoring the response, the blue-haired boy continued.

"Don't you gave me something precious? Aren't you the one that taught me I'm not an infinite loner? Don't you kept forcing me to live on?"

For the first time since her appearance in the void, Himawari pulled a true smile and frowned for the boy.

"Love is, indeed, sad."

She came closer again to Ishida and hold his hands, placing the knife right on his palms. Clutching his hands tight, tears started to flow from her eyes. Her whole body shook, and she tried to opened her mouth as her voice was being engulfed by the coldness of the dark.

"All questions and pain memories. Find the answers alone, all by yourself, no matter how painful it is. The easier you make it, the longer you will remain. And everything will become suddenly clear, when all was perfect..."

She took a short breath and continued with a trembled, shaking voice.

"This is not the world we should share."

"You're wrong, Himawari. You're absolutely wrong. You must stay alive. You can't leave me alone. Because I – "

The plaited girl smiled, and pulled Ishida's hands right through her body. The golden knife pierced right through her heart, and crimson blood spread all over the place. In no time, she fell and laid weakly on the snow, accompanied with her ponds of blood.

Ishida shocked. Staring his hands stained by blood, he dropped the knife as it started to corrode when finding its way to the ground. He kneeled and gazed at the girl he loved breathing frantically.

"Go home. Get yourself back in the reality now." She said harshly, piling up all her last energy to talk with the boy.

"You showed me your life, making me relieved everything. Let's put it to an end right now."

There were no tears anymore for the unfortunate boy to shed. He bent low and kissed her. He couldn't spare more voice to shout. Emerging his last energy, he lifted the girl and whispered something through the girl's ear. She smiled, and stated her final word.

" ..., Ishida-san."

And she closed her eyes in serenity.

This is the end. He shared everything that happened in this world. He felt her pure essence as he reached out to her end and felt her light touch in return. The warmth of her beautiful light shined in a million of brilliant colours he could not describe. His dark world gone as his own light grew brighter. She had been the lone candle to light his world until he found his way through the darkness. His own peaceful light shined brightly as he found the escape of the twisted labyrinth.

As he returned to his world of consciousness, he realized that she was gone. But he was complete and shined even brighter. Gone were the restrictions of his earthly body and mind, but more importantly, he was alive.

The sorrow sky didn't change at all. Holding the golden chain, which was all left from the girl he loved, the blue-haired boy gazed at the sky and sinker in mourn.

_You showed me your life, making me relieved everything. Let's put it to an end right now._

_He loved her, and will always love her. He knew that the girl loved him, and that was all he wanted through his lifetime._

_He was not alone, because he's beloved._

And the last Quincy could not help more but soaked in unstoppable flows of tears through the mournful night of a painful dream, with still holding the chain as tight as he could.

_-end-_

Well that's all for the story.. a **REVIEW** from you will unquestionably be accepted with joy! Please spare some time for that. Finally, thanks a lot.

9


End file.
